


Watering the Flower Boy

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (???), M/M, NSFW, Piss kink, Semi-Public Sex, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: “Itaru-Kun, maybe you should drink some water in between those,” Tsumugi looked at the assortment of energy drinks and sodas that Itaru stocked his mini fridge with. He looked concerned and a bit worried, which was understandable - he was usually uptight about Itaru adopting a better diet ~
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Watering the Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even bad but I saw this scenario on twitter and was intrigued by piss drinking Tsumugi. Also that title is CRINGY but this was just titled ~Liquid~ in my drafts

When Tsumugi said that he would do anything that Itaru wanted, Itaru didn’t expect his boyfriend to agree to be his personal toilet for his planned gaming stream. Maybe he could have been kinder on his tastebud and put a hold on his normal concoction energy drinks and cola that he would drink through the night, but Tsumugi agreed with full knowledge of what exactly he was consuming and had no issue with serving him once or twice when they were feeling particularly disgusting.

“Itaru-kun, maybe you should drink some water in between those,” Tsumugi looked at the assortment of energy drinks and sodas that Itaru stocked his mini fridge with. He looked concerned and a bit worried, which was understandable - he was usually uptight about Itaru adopting a better diet and the added fact that he was going to drinking down whatever disgusting flavored by-product this will leave his body as. He was surprised Tsumugi didn’t ban him from drinking this all together, “The sugar and caffeine aren’t good for your body.”

“Ah, fine. Go grab some bottles from the fridge,” Itaru smiled seeing how Tsumugi smiled triumphantly at him, kissing his cheek before running to the kitchen. He didn’t know how long he would last  _ just _ using Tsumugi’s pretty mouth as a toilet, knowing fully well how good he was with it and how hot it would be watching as he struggled to swallow everything cleanly, probably getting piss sprayed across his face when he pulled back midstream to keep himself from choking. Maybe he would choke on it, the sound just audible on his mic and he’ll piss all over himself and Itaru’s lap. Itaru cursed as he grabbed a pot, just in case Tsumugi couldn’t swallow it all - he wasn’t going to risk pissing all over his set up just for the thrill of it.

“I laid down some towels under your desk,” Tsumugi said, gesturing to the setup he made with a smile. He was too adorable for his own good - Itaru was going to absolutely love every second that he got dirtying him up. 

It was only two hours in when he first pressed his legs together - naked under his desk where Tsumigu was seated obediently. Tsumugi moved into position, moving the pot in front of him just in case, and closing his lips around the head of Itaru’s soft cock. The first spurt startled him, the usual saltiness was no match for the nearly acidic aftertaste that followed. Even though he was planning on a long stream, he doubted that he was able to hold out for longer - the suction that grew as Tsumugi swallowed each mouthful of piss was making him hard and he was on the verge of moaning into the mic. Being the genius planner he was, he had a killswitch for his stream and one click of a button would force quit everything and he would be safe from his secret coming out. But he was holding out a little longer, his deeper breathing fit well with the boss fight that he was currently playing through and his mic was turned low to let the game dialogue be heard. He was  _ almost _ through the fight, his first use of Tsumugi’s mouth down and he was feeling good - until he felt the softness of Tsumugi’s tongue lap at the head before slipping against the slit with determination. 

“Shit,” He mumbled, losing focus on his hit marker and taking a bit of damage. Tsumugi’s tongue was working diligently against him and Itaru pushed his head back to get him to stop, he needed to at least move onto the next story quest before killing the stream. Tsumugi sat back, wiping his hips lips as Itaru shit a glance at him before returning to his game. 

Thankful it only took a few more hits to get the boss to fall and he muted his mic while the cutscene played out. 

“Don’t do that again,” His voice wasn’t threatening in the slightest but his actions said otherwise. Two cans of his energy drink were poured into his cum, topped off with his unnaturally bright soda, “Almost got me killed.”

“Sorry, I was just trying to clean you up,” Tsumugi said with a smile, wiping his thumb over his lips before he pressed a kiss against his thigh, “Don’t be angry with me?”

“Alright, you did good so I guess I can overlook that stunt,” Itaru smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, unmuting his mic and settling back on his chair as the cutscene ended. He was able to reign back and focus on the game, even with Tsumugi’s face just inches away from his still hard cock. 

It happened faster this time, less than forty minutes after his first piss - he was closing his legs to tell Tsumugi to get ready. His erection died down after he got back into the game, but that wasn’t going to last when Tsumugi opened his mouth eagerly for him. He wasn’t strong enough - he opened his menu to trigger the autosave so it wasn’t obvious the stream was about to be cut short, he mumbled to himself about quest items that he needed before clicking the killswitch. He quickly sent out a status out that there was a connection issue, but he’ll try to be back online as soon as he figured out what happened.

“Stream’s off,” He said, standing up and running his hand through Tsumugi’s hair - he was half-hard, the need to piss was too urgent for him to ignore for much longer. He pushed Tsumugi’s head back, a hand in his dark hair keeping him in place as rubbing his cock against his lips, “Open your mouth.”

Tsumugi’s lips parted - the first spurt of piss hitting his pale chest and he giggled. He fucking  _ giggled  _ as he leaned into the stream, letting Itaru fill his mouth before swallowing - letting the continuous stream hit his face without so much as making a face even though Itaru could smell it from that far. Tsumugi was either completely void of a sense of smell and taste, or he was just so obedient that he put up with it for Itaru’s enjoyment. Itaru hoped it was the latter since that would mean that there was a distinct level of trust between them that allowed them to act on even there most taboo of desires. Well,  _ his _ taboo desires - Tsumugi was more vanilla than his current state would lead someone to believe.

He smiled as Tsumugi leaned back, mouth open to catch whatever reached - hands rubbing over his wet skin, and Itaru couldn’t believe just how turned on he could make him. Tsumugi knew this - his hand wrapped around his cock, hard and neglected as he leaned in to lick at the last few drops of piss that clung to the tip as he stroked himself. 

“Tsumugi,” Itaru pushed his head away, smiling as his boyfriend humped into his hand - the towel soaked in yellow and making a gross squelching noise as he moved. It was horrible and disgusting, he smiled as Tsumugi moaned - shooting white against the soiled towel. 

“Turn around, I’ll help you now,” He said, his breathing heavily as Itaru turned around and bent over the arm of the couch. He spread Itaru’s ass, kissing up his thigh before lapping the tight ring of muscle with the flat of his tongue. Itaru moaned, pushing back against his face and he could only imagine the sight. Tsumugi’s baby faced and erring on the side of naivety covered in piss with his face buried his boyfriend’s ass, it was enough that Itaru was cumming with just a few jabs of Tsumugi’s tongue against his hole.

“Good job, Itaru-Kun,” Tsumugi praised him as he rubbed his thigh, “Go stream and I’ll clean up.”

“Ah, thank you,” Itaru blushed at the praise, helping his boyfriend up and handing him a cleaner towel off the rack to dry himself off, “Next time, we’ll do what you want.”

“My only request is that you drink more water,” Tsumugi smiled as Itaru grumbled an  _ okay _ before pressing a kiss to Tsumugi’s wet hair - the taste left on his lips was even too much for him and he knew that Tsumugi was godsent for not only letting him piss on him but to drink it without complaint, “Thank you, Itaru-Kun. I’m going to shower and finish up here, okay?”

“Mhm,” Itaru hummed as he sent out an update about his stream, “Love you, Tsumu.”

“Oh, I love you too, Itaru-kun!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in my gc asking my one friend about what pee tastes like at 4am, please acknowledge my dedication to this fic


End file.
